Dimension Dragon Wars
by Luckash
Summary: Dive with me as Yuya Sakaki and his friends embark in a journey that will bring them through dimensions. Basically an ARC-V rewrite that will feature more legacy characters, older characters, more cards and will focus on things that were either scrapped or under-developped. Rated M to be perfectly safe. Reviews are welcomed, but flaming for the fun of it won't be tolerated.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there ! It's been a while since I hadn't post something in here. And I thought I would surprise you with another story. While some like to write on more recent animes, I like my good old ones... except this one is actually the second most recent series of the Yugioh franchise, which is another one I like a lot. The early 2000 did bring us a lot of really good stuff. Enough dwelling on the past. I kept this one extremely short, and it covers the Duel between our protagonist, Yuya Sakaki and Strong Ishijima, best known as The Sledgehammer. Have a good read. And as always, reviews are welcomed.

* * *

 **Title : Dimension Dragons Wars**  
 **By : Luckash**  
 **Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or any of the previous series.**  
 **Part I : Standard Dimension**  
 **Chapter 1 : Fighting for Dad's Pride ! Pendulum Summon**

* * *

It looks like a duel field. One person has two monsters on his field, and looks seriously for his opponent. He stands here, looking as tall and muscular as some of the adults working out in a gym. He has a sash on his forehead, and he's wearing the Paradise Prep School jacket, over a white coat with golden trims, white pants, and samurai shoes. Another sash, a white one, is tied on his back

He's Noboru Gongenzaka. His two monsters are Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler and Superheavy Samurai Swordsman. He has 2600 LP remaining, whereas his opponent and best friend, Yuya Sakaki still has all his LP. Yuya has no cards, only his Performapal Hip Hippo, and one set card.

That's his turn. As he draws, a strong gust of wind come to the field.

"I, Gongenzaka, release my two monsters to Advance Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in Attack Mode, and as per his effect, I'm allowed to change him to Defense Mode straightaway !"

Somewhere in a nearby pagoda, Yuya Sasaki just smiled. He was wearing his usual red shirt, green pants with two Deck pockets, one of each leg, which would suggest Yuya has two different decks. His prep school jacket on the shoulders, like it was a cape. Yuya had green spiky hair and crimson hair underneath. Everyone, even Yuzu Hiiragi, from a monitor in another room, could see the smile he had on his face as he got out of the pagoda, riding on his Hip Hippo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen ! I activate my Quick-Play Magic Card "Hippo Carnival !" I summon three Hippo Token in Defense Mode ! You can only attacks the Token now !"

In the room she was watching the duel, Yuzu couldn't refrain from yelling

"Come on, Yuya ! Play seriously for once ! "

As she was saying that, she accidentally punched the nearby keyboard, causing it to malfunction and explode. The girl's father, Shuzo Hiiragi suddenly appears in the room, as the computer exploded

"What's happening ?" he asked  
"I… punched it by accident ?" she answered sheepishly  
"The Solid Vision system is going to die because of that. No duels with Solid Vision until it's fixed."  
"What about those two ?" she asked, pointing at the computer where Gongenzaka and Yuya were still shown, Yuya dancing and making a funny face "Figured" she said, disdainfully

Yuya was actually explaining that Entertainment Dueling was this school speciality. Gongenzaka didn't seem to be convinced as he explained his preference for his "Steadfast" Dueling.

"I wanted to make them laugh even more…" Yuya said, frustrated "because you broke the machine, Yuzu"  
"If you weren't being your usual goof, I wouldn't have punched it, Yuya." She retorted, before swatting at him, and making him bump into Gongenzaka  
"This boy wasn't laughing, you know. Why did you have to turn everything into a joke ?" he asked, sounding really serious  
"I was cracking up."  
"There's a difference between laughing at you and laughing with you" was Gongenzaka's reply. "Do you remember how your father's duelling made everyone smile ? Did you forget that ?"  
\- "They laughed at Dad at the end"

There was someone clearing his throat, before stepping up. Yuzu's father asked him who he was. The man introduced himself as the manager of Strong Ishijima, also known as The Sledgehammer, the current Action Duelist Champion. The name sent Yuya into a spiral of memory, of his father last duel in Maiami City, where he lost the Champion title to the Sledgehammer after not showing up. Yuya wanted to step up for him, only for Shuzo Hiiragi to stop him. Since then, the Sledgehammer had become one of biggest schools, Leo Institute of Dueling, poster duelist.

\- "Yuya Sakaki, you remember me, I take ?" he asked  
\- "What are you here for ?" Shuzo asked, yelling at him  
\- "Mr Hiiragi, I think young Yuya is now old enough to speak for himself. And to answer you, I have an offer from Leo Corporation for you. Beat the Sledgehammer in a Duel, and you will have brand new Solid Vision installed in your school… for free. If your champion, young Yuya here, is still ready to battle the Sledgehammer, that is"  
\- "And if I lose ?"  
\- "Your school is done. Over. _Finito_."  
\- "Deal." Answered Shuzo, before being smacked around the head by his daughter. Unbeknownst to them, Yuya was now smiling.  
\- "I'll see you on Fan Appreciation Day."

Before anyone could interject, Nico Smiley left, leaving the You Show Duel School. Yuya also left before anyone could stop him.

* * *

A few days later, in Maiami City Duel Stadium.

\- "ARE YOU READY FOR OUR MAIN EVENT ?!" Nico Smiley asked the crowd, to a loud, and positive, response. "Today, the Champion, The Sledgehammer, will face Yusho Sakaki only son, the Star Champion, Yuya."  
The Sledgehammer, a massive duelist, was standing at one side of the field, and waiting for Yuya to show up.

"Did he chicken out, like his father did ?" he said, plucking like a chicken

People were massively cheering, but what the Sledgehammer hadn't noticed was Yuya, in a clown attire, behind the Sledgehammer back. At one point, he sees the clown, and Yuya activates his Duel Disk.

"Would you give me this honor, Champion ?"  
"I'll even let you start."

Nico Smiley was now grinning. His Duel of the Decade was now taking place, as he launched a Field Spell "Castle of Chaos" in the air.

"Now, be a witness to the evolution of duelling… ACTION DUEL !"

Yuya remembered that since he goes first, he can't draw a card. His starting hand wasn't good. He had his "Hip Hippo", and also "Wonder Ballons". The remaining cards were "Performapal Whip Snake", "Performapal Sword Fish", "Stargazer Magician"

-"No Magics or Traps, except for the high-cost Wonder Ballons… well, that's my luck" he thought before announcing, "I summon Performapal Hip Hippo in Attack Mode and set a card face down"

Before continuing, he climbed on his Hippo and started to run around, seemingly aimlessly.

"I knew it was a mistake to let him duel like that…" Yuzu said  
"You're running away, like that coward Yusho ? You won't escape me, Sakaki ! My turn, DRAW !"

The Sledgehammer had a big smile on his face, and for a reason ! He had just drawn his ace monster "Battleguard King" Now, it was a matter of time until he wins.

'From my hand, I activate "Feast of the Wild, Level 5" ! This will Special Summons 2 Level-Five Monsters to my field, BUT their effects will be negated. I choose these two : Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard !"

His monsters appeared but as they were landing, the Sledgehammer spoke again

"I now release these two to summon the one and only… Battleguard King in Attack Mode ! And before I attack, I'm going to equip my Battleguard King with the Equip Spell 'Barbarian Rage' which gives him a bonus I'll dwell on later !"

Yuya stopped when Battleguard King was in front of him.

"Battleguard King… Attack that fool Hip Hippo !"  
"Do you really think I was running aimlessly, Sledgehammer ?"  
"WHAT ?"  
"Quick-play Magic, activate ! Wonder Ballons ! Your attack is negated, and your monster loses 1000 ATK for each Magic Card I discard, and I'll be using… Those three !"

He showed his opponent the three cards he was discarding, therefore making Battleguard King loses his 3000 ATK… but I kept smiling.

"You were running for Action Cards to use as cost for your card ?" he shouted, dumbfounded that a kid had tricked him.  
"Exactly, now, your Battle Phase comes to an end, and your monster is destroyed !"  
"Are you sure about that ?"

Yuya looked at his Life points count on the screen which was showing : "Yuya Sakaki : 2800 LP ; The Sledgehammer : 4000 LP" When the smoke cleared, the Hippo was nowhere to be seen, and Battleguard King was still standing ! Actually, Hippo had come back to his hand.

"What happened, Sledgehammer ?"  
"Battleguard Rage, that's what happened. Kid, never run into battle without reading the effect of every card on the field. 'Battleguard Rage' gives an extra 2000 ATK to any "Battleguard" monster equipped with it, and any monster battling a Battleguard monster equipped with it is sent back to its owner hand. Therefore, even with your Wonder Ballons on the field, my King still had 2000 ATK, which is more than enough to deal with that pathetic Hippo of yours.  
Now, if you can let a champion do his thing, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your Wonder Ballons !"

There was a gust of wind, and the "Wonder Balloons" card on Yuya's field disappeared with a flash.

"I set a card face-down. Now, it's your turn, kid."  
"DRAW !"

He just shot a look at the card he drew, and smiled.

"I activate the Magic Card, Pendulum Call ! By discarding an another Card from my hand, I can draw 2 "Pendulum" Monsters from my Deck"  
"Did you say Pendulum ? You can't mean… Yusho Sakaki's Pendulum Monsters ?!"

The shout startled everyone. In fact, Yusho Sakaki had become a famous Dueltainer because he was using his "Performage" Monster, that let him use a particular Summoning method.

"Those are my own. I swore I will use them against you first, Sledgehammer ! So, I use the effect of my "Pendulum Call" to add Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to my hand ! And now, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I SET THE PENDULUM SCALE !"

Behind Yuya, two monsters appeared in pillars of blueish light. One was a magician in white robes, where the other was black. Under them, the numbers 1 and 8 appeared

"Now, I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7, and I'll do it right away ! APPEAR MY MONSTER ! The dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon !"

The dragon didn't look like much. In fact, Yuzu was thinking it looked like a more ferocious version of Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Dragon" she had seen him use plenty of time.

The Sledgehammer didn't look to be bothered by the sudden appearance of a level 7 monster.

"I'm not done yet ! Performapal Sword Fish and Performapal Whip Snake are joining us as well"  
"How can you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn ?"  
"Pendulum Summon, that's why"  
"How ?"

A small screen, showing Nico Smiley, appeared on the Sledgehammer's Disk.

"If the Duel Disk didn't cancel the summon, it means it's legal. We can't do a thing about it. I mean, the coding was done by Yusho Sakaki and Leo Akaba, about 15 years ago."  
"I guess I'll have to crush that kid the old fashioned way, by duelling ?"  
"Indeed."

The communication stopped.

"That doesn't change a thing. Since your Wonder Balloons disappeared, my 'Battleguard King' has 5000 ATK ! How do you intend on beating that ?" The Sledgehammer was confident Yuya had no way to turn this around.  
"Monster effects. First I'll activate Whip Snake's effect, which allows me to swap your attack with your Defense !"

That made the Attack of 'Battleguard King' 1100 ATK. To say the Sledgehammer was worried would be an understatement. He still had that facedown, in case.

"I also activate Sword Fish's effect to cut your monster's attack by 600, making it…"  
"500 ATK… You cut my monster's attack 10 times ? Ridiculous. That Pendulum move should be illegal."  
"It is not illegal, unfortunately for you. Odd-Eyes, attack his Battleguard King. Spiral Flame Strike !"

The Dragon spew red flames at the Sledgehammer's monster, who retaliated

"Trap activate ! ZERO GRAVITY ! this will switch all our Attack position monster into defense position, and forcefully end your Battle Phase !"  
"No, it's not ! Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect activates ! Once per turn, I can negate a Trap activation, and re-set it !"  
"Then I'll just activate it again !"  
"Nope, a Trap negated by my Timegazer cannot be activated again during that same turn"  
"Quick-play Spell, activate ! Battleguard Howling ! With that, I can return a Battleguard Monster from my Graveyard to my hand, and inflict you damage equal to its attack. I choose Lava Battleguard, and deal you 1850 damage."  
"Once again, I'm afraid not. Stargazer Magician Pendulum effect activates and negates your spell ! Oh, and, did I forget to mention that… Odd-Eyes deals double damage against a Level 5 or higher monster, and your Battleguard King is Level 8. Unless you have something for this attack. This duel is… over. Take that as my dad revenge for calling him a coward for all those years… REACTION FORCE !"

Realisation struck The Sledgehammer as the attack hits and he was dealt 4000 damage in one shot… Whatever Yusho went to do on that day might have been important. If he had taught his son Dueling, he was _that strong_.

WINNER : YUYA SAKAKI.

The crowd exploded as the screens were showing the improbable truth. Strong Ishijima, best known as The Sledgehammer, has just lost his first duel since taking the Champion Title from Yusho Sakaki by forfeit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there ! New chapter for this story. I won't dwell for long on that. That chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to do the next duel in... the next chapter. And the final two bits are just developping what is going to happen in future chapters.

* * *

 **Title : Dimension Dragons Wars**  
 **By : Luckash**  
 **Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or any of the previous series.**  
 **Part I : Standard Dimension**  
 **Chapter 2 : Mock Battle ?! Mastering Pendulum !**

* * *

After Yuya's victory over the Sledgehammer, You Show Duel School was literally under assault from so many new people that wanted to enroll, because they wanted to know "how to use the Pendulum". Shuzo Hiiragi had decided that the way to go was to set a Duel between Yuya and his daughter Yuzu, so he could show them quicker how to use them. Yuya was hesitant to show them, since the only Pendulum cards available were actually his own, and the fact he hadn't used them before his duel with the Sledgehammer. His father hadn't told him how to properly use them before leaving.

He accepted the duel nonetheless. So he was facing his best friend (that most people in school were pretty sure he would date at one point or another.)

Shuzo quickly set the Action field "Plain Plain", and Yuya got the first turn, summoning his Hip Hippo and start running around on his back

\- "Stop goofing around, Yuya ! How old are you ? 10 or freaking 17 ?!"  
\- "No need to be so serious, Yuzu. It's your turn."

Yuzu drew a card.

\- "I called to the stage Aria, the Melodious Diva ! Come, and sing a song to captivate the attention of that hippo, Piercing Note !"

Yuya grabbed a card off a nearby bush, and activate it. Lucky for him, it was "Evasion". Thus, Aria's attack is negated and his Hippo saved. Said Hippo started to spin in the air, prompting Yuya to call "Rolling Hippo !" much to the delight of the audience.

\- "Sorry to spoil the fun, Yuya, but when Aria doesn't destroy a monster, I can still deal you damage ! Aria, use Resonating Wave !"

Yuya is caught by the shockwave and lands on his butt. Yuya could hear Yuzu laughing, something that was supposed to sound evil.

\- "So, you're playing the bad guy, and I'm the good one, I guess ?"  
\- "Exactly, now go back to your feet. Kicking you down would be too easy. They want to see your Pendulum. I'll just set a card."

Yuya looks at the children's face. It was clear to him they wanted to see it. The problem is, as he had kept this deck in his room until he had to face the Sledgehammer, he was himself discovering how the mechanic of the Pendulum actually worked, because his father hadn't told him before going off who knows where. He draws Timegazer Magician.

" _So, I know it works when I use Timegazer and Stargazer. Dad told me they were Scale 8 & 1; respectively. He didn't tell me where the scales were located. And those kids want to see the Pendulum… I'll bring it to them !" _he thought, before making his move. He took Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Timegazer, shot a look at them. He found the numbers "4" and "8" just on the side of the Pendulum Effect description.

"With Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale !"

The two pillars of blue light reappared and the monsters were waiting. Unbeknownst to Yuya, who was too caught in the moment, the numbers "4" and "8" were shown under Odd-Eyes and Timegazer, respectively.

"Swing, Pendulum of Souls ! Draw an arc of light across the ether ! Pendulum Summon ! Come, my monsters !"

There was a beeping, and the Duel Disk had an error message. Yuya looked at it, dumbfounded. Before thinking it was because he wasn't in a pinch. He summoned Whip Snake and used its effect to switch Aria's ATK and DEF, then attacked her with it. But the pinkette girl retaliated with an Evasion Action Card. Yuya had no choice but end his turn with a facedown. Yuzu drew a card "Sonata, the Melodious Songstress".

\- "When I control a Melodious Monster, I can Special Summon my Melodious Songstress Sonata ! Then I can tribute Sonata & Aria to summon Mozarta the Melodious Prodigy Maestra ! And by using her effect I can summon another Melodious Monster. It will be another Aria ! Then I activate a Magic Card : Fortissimo, to give my Aria a 500 ATK boost !"

Yuya was wondering if Yuzu didn't go easy on him on her previous turn. He also realised the Odd-Eyes card was visibly beeping on his screen. He tapped it, and read the Pendulum Effect of his dragon : "Once per turn, you can reduce any battle damage involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. Also, during the End Phase, you can destroy this card, and add one Pendulum Monster with 1500 ATK from your Deck."

\- "What an idiot I am. I could have used that ! Now I need to survive two of Yuzu's turn to do that…"  
\- "If you're done thinking, noodle brain, my Aria will attack that Hippo ! **_Piercing Note !_** "

This time, Yuya didn't have the time to go for an Action Card, and his hippo was destroyed. Yuya's Life points dropped to 1900. Yuya had actually tried Pendulum Summoning Sword Fish, but it didn't work, and he received an error message, as Whip Snake was destroyed by Mozarta, Yuya's life dropped to 1000, and Yuzu ended her turn with another facedown. Yuya drew a card, it was called "Performapal Reborn Force".

\- I set a card facedown, and a monster in facedown defense mode, and… end my turn by using Odd-Eyes Pendulum Effect. I destroy him to add Stargazer Magician to my hand."

His set monster was obviously Sword Fish. If he was lucky, he would survive this turn.

Yuzu drew a card, and just launched an attack with Aria on the Facedown, revealing Performapal Sword Fish.

\- You activated my trap, Yuzu ! Performapal Reborn Force ! I can only activate this card when a Performapal Monster is destroyed…  
\- I respond with a trap of my own, Musical Mayhem ! For each of my Melodious monster, you take 800 damage !  
\- But when I activate it during the Battle Phase, I forcefully end it ! And I can negate that damage, and you will take it instead !  
\- Not if I can do something about it ! I activate another Musical Mayhem ! I'm afraid you've lost, Yuya."

It was true. It was supposed to be a mock battle to showcase the Pendulum Summon, and he had lost. Most kids just stayed there, until Yuya showed up, and they asked to see the cards Yuya used to Pendulum Summon.

Yuya showed Stargazer, Timegazer and Odd-Eyes. The cards had half regular orange, half green background.

\- "And you can't Pendulum Summon unless you have these ?" asked a kid  
\- "Yup, that's right. And I don't know if there's any other cards, aside from my dad and mine."  
\- "That's weird… how come we never heard of it ? I think you've cheated against Ishijima…"

One after the other, the other kids agreed, aside from Ayu, Futoshi and another one, that decided to enrol to You Show Duel School, to the pleasure of Shuzo Hiiragi.

* * *

In the LDS Building though, a man in a grey suit entered the president office.

\- "President, as you asked, we did a check on Yuya Sakaki after he used Pendulum Summoning. He's 17, scolarised in Maiami City Senior High School. As for his duel record, he doesn't qualify for the Championship yet, with 26 victories in 46 matches."  
\- "Anything worth mentioning on him, then ?" asked Reiji Akaba, president of Leo Corporation.  
\- "He's the son of Yusho Sakaki, who went missing 6 years ago."

Reiji replaced his glasses, a gesture he was doing a lot.

\- "Interesting. Anything else ?"  
\- "No sir. Do you want us to get these cards ?"  
\- "Nakajima, I want you to get these cards for analysis here. No matter how. I want them to be used in a Leo Corporation facility. And you know why. Call him."  
\- "Right away, sir."

Nakajima push a few buttons on his tablet, calling someone, then that someone seems to answer.

\- "What is it, Nakajima-san ?" it asked  
\- "We have a job for you. As a student of Leo Duel School, would you deny this chance to acquire unique cards ?"  
\- "Unique, you said ? I'd never let such an opportunity pass. What's the job ?"  
\- "We need you to get Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Cards. No matter the way, we want them to be used in Leo Duel School's grounds".  
\- "Got you, boss."

The communication got cut, and Nakajima turned to his boss

\- "Can we trust him, Nakajima ? While being one of our best "Standard" elements, I'll say he lacks certain… qualities to go beyond that. Anyone from Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Course could have done a better job."  
\- "I'm not certain about that, President. Sure we could have sent anyone, but this guy can be rather… cunning, when he wants, and I'm not talking about his dueling style."  
\- "I'm trusting your judgement. How is advancing our… other thing ?"  
\- "We are getting informations from some of the international schools that wanted to apply for qualifications in the Maiami Championship. We can confirm that LDS Anatolia will be sending a Fusion duelist along. LDS Arctic will be sending a Synchro Duelist. Two have caught our attention, nonetheless : Neo Domino City Duel School and Heartland Duel School. Should we let them in without investigating ?  
\- "What are they focusing on ?"  
\- "Heartland seems to be focused on Xyz Summoning, while Neo Domino is centered on Synchro."  
\- "Let them in. This should be… interesting."  
\- "Yes sir, I'll let them know"

* * *

Somewhere in the city, two people are chatting, sitting at a café. One was sporting a blue trenchcoat, while the other was dressed in greyish colors.

\- "Are you sure about that ?"  
\- "100%. From what we gathered, and that was fairly easy, Leo Corporation's founder disappeared 6 years ago, leaving his son in charge of the company. He has done a pretty good job, since then, If I'm being honest, but that's besides the point. Would you please go back and report that to the Queen of Ice ? I'm pretty sure they would like to know anything we learned."  
\- "Exactly, but that's not much to report, I'm afraid, 'Birdman'"

They turned to the voice. Cloaked in a big white trenchcoat that was hiding most of his attire, save for the white boots, and the spiky red & blond hair.

\- "Oh, that's you, Sir."  
\- "Yep, The Queen of Ice sent me to help you guys"  
\- "You mean, you two had an argument and you decided to come here and let out some steam ?"  
\- "Remember who you're talking to, Birdman. Anyway, we received a word. Entry in the Maiami Championship is accepted. Go back and tell The Seventh One we can send more people in for that. And say hi to the Queen of Ice for me."  
\- "Understood."

They finished their drinks and disappeared in a back alley of Maiami


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Yeah, here's a new chapter, while I edit the Interlude Chapter of Digital Angels. I decided to edit it at the end, because it's still part of the story. Back to this one, this will, as the title indicates, be about Yuya and Sylvio/Shingo's first duel. Have a good read !

 **Title : Dimension Dragons Wars**  
 **By : Luckash**  
 **Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or any of the previous series.**  
 **Part I : Standard Dimension**  
 **Chapter 3 : Card Thief, Sawatari Shingo !**

* * *

After a week, at Maiami Senior High School, Yuya was sleeping during class, since he had spent the last few days trying to figure out how Pendulum Summoning works. He had figured how the numbers on the edge of the cards were the scales, and with Gongenzaka's help, he had understood the basic workings of Pendulum Summoning. Now he was strategizing a lot with his three cards. His main thought was to get some more Pendulum Cards, for versatility.

His teacher was looking to ask him a question, but he was now fast asleep. Yuzu was just on his right. She couldn't do a thing to help him, as the teacher was coming near his seat.

\- "Sakaki Yuya, what is the answer to this problem ?" he said, smacking his hands on the table, startling Yuya.  
\- "I set the Pendulum Scale with Timegazer and Stargazer" he answered, still half-asleep.

The smack from Yuzu's fan woke him up alright, along with the other students laughing and Yuzu shouting "Yuya, you idiot !"

After class, they were going back to You Show when someone got in their way. It was a blonde boy, with an "LDS" pin on his jacket, identifying him as a student from Leo Duel School, the town's top duelling school… and probably the son of one of the richest people of Maiami City

\- "Yuya Sakaki ? My name's Shingo Sawatari. I saw your duel against Ishijima the other day. This Pendulum thing was great, by the way. Could you show me ?"  
\- "Sure he could. Go with us to You Show Duel School" Yuzu answered.  
\- "You mean… that cheap place where wannabe third-rate duelist go because they can't afford anything else. I have another idea. You see, my dad is next in line to become the Mayor of this city, so as you could expected, I'm in Leo Duel School. I made sure the central court was available for us."

Ayu, Futoshi & Tatsuya were in awe.

\- "LDS… Center court ? Yuya-oniichan, accept, please !"  
\- "We could do that in You Show, you know…" Yuzu replied  
\- "But Yuzu-onee-chan, that's probably the one and only chance we will have to see LDS center court !" Ayu replied "LDS Center court !"

Yuzu thought it over, pouting before agreeing.

\- "Just to be clear, I'll be coming as a representative of You Show, to look what they are offering."  
\- "Whatever"

Unbeknownst to them, Sawatari was now sporting a smirk. He led them to Leo Duel School first, and they could see it was a big facility with every possible equipment available to players. Yuya shot a look to a flyer that was showing the different courses of the school

\- "Wow, they are teaching Fusion Summoning, Synchro Summoning and Xyz Summoning !"  
\- "To be honest, those are trash. There's nothing better than good old Duel Monsters with only Normal, Effect, Flip & Ritual Monsters. There's Pendulum too. But you're the only one that can do that, right ?"  
\- "Yes. Without the Pendulum Cards, you can't Pendulum Summon. And I had to figure out how the scales and everything works."  
\- "Was it difficult ?"  
\- "No I'll show you, if you want."  
\- "I've a couple of pals there that wanna see the cards too. I'll bring you to Central Court."

As they were passing by, it caught the attention of another kid in the hallway, and said kid decided to follow them, from afar.

The Central Court was probably the biggest duel field the children had ever seen. Shingo led Yuzu and the other kids to a point where three people were waiting.

\- "Yuya, could you show us the cards ?"

Wary of giving them Odd-Eyes for some reasons, he got Timegazer and Stargazer out.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the children though, Stargazer was actually chatting with Timegazer in the Duel Monster World. They were aware of what people were doing with their cards, allowing them to talk about it, and even exchange with their user, but they needed to have a certain bond with them.

\- "How do you think Yusho's son is doing with us so far, Timegazer ?"  
\- "Pretty god. The kid ain't stupid, just kind of silly at times. Like just now, where he gives us to that other kid."  
\- "I smell trouble."

And in fact, yes. They witnessed the argument where Yuya accepted a duel with that Shingo kid. They were thrown in his Duel Disk, and shuffled with the rest of his cards, while they saw Yuya add a card : "Block Spider" to his Deck

\- "He chose a good one, uh, Timegazer ?"  
\- "Probably one piece to his victory."  
\- "Would you please be nice, and stop talking about Shingo-sama's defeat ? No chance of that happening, as long as he has us."

That came from behind the two spellcasters, it was Ultimate Darts Shooter.

\- "As long as that Shingo kid has you ? Then, we shall see that." Stargazer retaliates, as the Field Spell "Prison Tower of Darkville" activates and imprisons Yuzu & the younger kids.  
\- "He will be able to free his friend if he wins against Shingo-sama. Now if you excuse me, it would appear Shingo-sama drew me already" the dart shooter monster replied as him and Timegazer disappeared, leaving Stargazer alone

* * *

Yuya was in a pinch, and he knew it. He had summoned Whip Snake on his first turn. Since Shingo had his Stargazer and Timegazer, his only option for Pendulum Summoning were Odd-Eyes Pendulum and a few other cards his mother had given him in the morning, Turn Toad and Kaleidoscorp, but even them weren't an option, since he didn't have them at the moment, and their Scales were respectively 2 and 4.

 _Think, Yuya. You have to find a way to save the others !_

Shingo had summoned his Lightning Hoverboard, and used it to catch up to him. He saw an Action Card on the ground, took it, and looked at it…

\- "Damnit, that's an Action Trap !"  
\- "And you just activated it, moron ! Break Shot will reduce your snake by 800, making it 900 ! Lightning Hoverboard, time to fry it, ATTACK !"

Yuya just ran for his life (and his monster's) and found another Action Card but… it was Jump Shot, another Trap.

\- "Not again" Yuya mumbled before his Snake lost another 500 and was destroyed by Shingo's monster. Yuya's LP fell by 1000, and Shingo ended his turn with that. Yuya drew a card "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" and subsequently played it in Attack Mode. He hopped on it and went at the base of the tower.

Shingo laughed at that before drawing a card and looked at it

 **Turn 4**  
 **Shingo Sawatari : 4000 LP, [0] = 5**  
 **Yuya Sakaki : 3000 LP, [0] = 4**

\- "It looks like the Goddess of Luck and Victory smiles on me today. Magic Card, activate, Tribute Trade ! This card lets me tribute Lightning Hoverboard to add a monster that's one level higher than him. I tribute Lightning Hoverboard to add Stargazer Magician to my hand !"  
\- "To Pendulum Summon you need both Magicians. Too bad, Sawatari"  
\- "Are you sure about that ?"

Yuya hesitated for a second.

\- "Don't tell me… you already have it."  
\- "Exactly, genius. Now…"  
\- "I'm gonna help you, Sawatari-kun." Said a voice on Shingo's Duel Disk, which Yuya couldn't hear.  
\- "I don't need your help."  
\- "Be careful, Sawatari. Do you have any idea who you are talking to ? I'm Nakajima's boss, the president of Leo Corporation and de facto, president of Leo Duel School. I could kick you out of it in a fingersnap. What would the self-proclaimed "Son of the future mayor of Maiami City" do after that ?" he asked, with a threatening tone in his voice.  
\- "Okay, boss."  
\- "So, now you take those cards and repeat after me : With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician…"  
\- "With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician…"  
\- … and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician,"  
\- … and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician,"  
\- "I set the Pendulum Scale !"  
\- "I set the Pendulum Scale !"

With a swipe, he put the cards on the edge of his duel Disk and the word "Pendulum" appeared between them.

\- "Now, I can summon monsters from level 1 and 8 !" Shingo announced  
\- "2 and 7. It's the lower end plus one and higher end minus one, Sawatari"  
\- "Whatever, now come join the hunt, my monsters !"

* * *

Stuck as they were in the Pendulum Scale, Stargazer and Timegazer were looking where Skeeter Skimmer was.

\- "The kid is in trouble. Skeeter Skimmer, you'll probably stop an attack or two from those Dart Launchers, but after that…"  
\- "I trust the kid, you should too, Magicians." Replied the insect monster.

In the meantime, Shingo had launched an attack from Power Dart Shooter, only to have it negated by Skeeter Skimmer effect, switching himself to Defense position. Rocket Dart Shooter subsequently destroys Skeeter Skimmer, leaving Yuya open to a direct attack from Ultimate Dart Shooter, leaving Yuya with 600 LP.

 **Turn 5**  
 **Yuya Sakaki = 600 LP, [0] = 5**  
 **Shingo Sawatari = 4000 LP, [0] = 1**

Yuya draws a card, Block Spider, and subsequently Normal Summons it, in attack Mode. Shingo, and the Darts Shooter as well, laughed at the move, before Yuya activates Mimiclay, making it into a copy of Block Spider, and turning it to defense !

\- "An attack lock ? Well played, kid." Stargazer said  
\- "Hmm, Stargazer ? Look at the kid's friends for a second." Asked the other magician.

Yuzu was holding Futoshi's hand while Tatsuya and Ayu were holding to her. The pinkette was holding on for dear life, as they were close to falling !

\- "Damn it ! The repeated assaults damaged the tower !"  
\- "And you magicians can't do a thing about it, since you're stuck in this corner" Ultimate Dart Shooter laughed, without even turning his back.  
\- "For someone that can't attack as it is, you're rather talkative."  
\- "Trust Shingo-sama, he has a plan."

Yuya had set two cards facedown before ending his turn.

 **Turn 6**  
 **Shingo Sawatari = 4000 LP, [0] = 2**  
 **Yuya Sakaki = 600 LP, [0] = 1**

Shingo drew and the magicians could see the card : "Cricket Close"

\- "Do you think he knows ?" asked Timegazer  
\- "What, you mean the fact that, as we are now, set in the Pendulum Scale, we count as Spells ? I hope he does not"

But they couldn't hear "The President" telling Shingo about the fact. Shingo's monsters did.

\- "Too bad, Magicians, the Master know your little secret now"

The magicians held their breaths for what was sure to follow

* * *

Shingo looked at Yuya with a smirk

\- "I activate Cricket Close ! By negating two Spell Cards effects, I can negate one of your Spells or Traps"  
\- "You only have one Spell, Shingo, and that's Cricket Close."  
\- "It would appear you don't know everything about your Pendulum Cards. At this moment they count as Spells. So I negate Stargazer and Timegazer to negate, and subsequently destroy Mimiclay !"

Yuya almost cursed. Of course he knew about the fact his Pendulum Cards acted as Continuous Spells when they were in the Scale, he was bluffing Shingo.

\- "As I control a Monster with less than 1000 DEF, I can activate Draw Muscle ! If I draw a monster, his defense will be added to Block Spider's. If I don't, Block Spider is destroyed."

Yuya prayed for a monster with at least 2300 DEF, so he could come up with a contingency plan. And of all cards, he drew "Performapal Kaleidoscorp", with exactly the amount he needed !

\- "Since I drew Performapal Kaleidoscorp, my Block Spider now has 2400, which is enough to resist your Ultimate Darts Shooter !" Yuya announced  
\- "Are you sure about that ?" Shingo asked "Power Darts & Rocket Darts Shooters, effect activate ! By tributing them, another Darts monster gains 600 ATK until the end of this turn and he can deal piercing Battle Damage !"  
\- "Did he say "piercing" battle damage ? Yuya will lose if this attack hits !" Yuzu shouted.  
\- "Now, Ultimate Darts Shooter, destroy this weakling of a monster !"  
\- "Block Spider cannot be destroyed because of Draw Muscle !"  
\- "But you still take the damage ! Take those 600 points and lose !  
\- "Trap activate ! Empty Fishing ! I halve the battle damage and two cards whose effect are negated come to my hand ! I add Stargazer and Timegazer back to my hand !"

As he was saying that, Yuzu's hand slipped of the tower and they started to fall. Stargazer caught the two girls while Timegazer took care of the boys, dropping them to safety near Yuya, who only had 300 LP left.

\- "I activate my Ultimate Darts Launcher's effect, returning Power Darts and Rocket Darts to the field ! Turn end. Remember, that's probably your last turn, make it worth it !"

 **Turn 7**  
 **Yuya Sakaki LP 300, [0] = 5**  
 **Shingo Sawatari, [0] = 1**

Yuya drew a card "Performapal Turn Toad". _Perfect, he thought. Now, I have two options. I guess I could do Block Spider some justice by having it kill that moron Shingo. Or I could use Turn Toad… Yeah, I'll do that._

\- "You want to know something, Sawatari ? I didn't give you all my Pendulum Cards. Kaleidoscorp is also a Pendulum Monster. I'll show you the true power of Pendulum. With the Scale 2 Performapal Turn Toad and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale !"

With a flash, two pillars of light appeared, one containing a small toad monster, and the other containing Timegazer Magician.

"Now I can summon monsters from level 3 to 7 ! Swing, Pendulum of Souls, draw an arc of Light across the Ether ! Pendulum Summon ! Appear, my monsters ! Stargazer Magician ! Performapal Kaleidoscorp ! And the dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon !"

The three monsters appeared from pillars of light

* * *

In Leo Corp Control Room, Nakajima was with the President.

\- "Sir, we have energy readings from both Sawatari-kun and Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Summon for analysis !" shouted someone, without looking back to where the president was sitting  
\- "Thank you. How strong were the reading ?"  
\- "Yuya Sakaki gave a stronger energy, but Sawatari's on par with early readings we did with test cards, sir. Just more stable."

The President of Leo Corp, Reiji Akaba, just let a smile brace his features for a second.

\- "Should the opportunity arise, I'll try the test cards we have that suit my deck. But I'll only use them against someone I deem… worthy."

* * *

To say Shingo Sawatari was worried would be an understatement. Yuya Sakaki had taken back its cards, and he was looking like he already had all pieces to win.

\- "Kaleidoscorp's effect activate and lets me select one monster. It can attack once for every Special Summoned monster on my opponent's field. I select Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon !  
\- "B-B-B-But… I have… 3 Special Summoned Monsters… that means ?"  
\- "Yep, that means Odd-Eyes can attack them once each. Go Odd-Eyes, Spiral Flame Strike !"

He first attacked Ultimate Dart Launcher, inflicting 200 damage, then Rocket Darts Shooter for 1200, and finally Power Darts Shooter for 1400, since Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon deals double damage when battling against Level 5 and higher monsters, and all the Darts Shooter monsters qualified for it, leaving Shingo with only 1200 LP.

\- "I'm still in this Sakaki ! Next turn…"  
\- "There's no next turn for you. I activate Turn Toad Pendulum Effect, you know, the thing you forgot to use when you had _my_ cards. I select a monster and swaps its Attack and Defense points. I choose Block Spider. (0/2400 = 2400/0). Here's your punishment for calling Block Spider a weakling. Attack, Block Spider !"

Block Spider's attack hits, leaving Shingo with 0 LP, and Yuya winning the Duel.

WINNER : YUYA SAKAKI

The Action Field disappeared and Shingo's goons were at his side again. He yelled at them to take Yuya's card by force, ignoring Nakajima's protests from his Duel Disk. But before he could do a thing, his goons and himself were knocked out and another boy appeared. After that, he introduced himself as Sora Perse, and said he would join You Show Duel School, because LDS duelists seem uncool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Dimension Dragons Wars**  
 **By : Luckash**  
 **Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or any of the previous series.**  
 **Part I : Standard Dimension  
Chapter 4 : The Mysterious Attacker ! Appear, Fangs of The Resistance !**

* * *

After a few days of litteraly stalking him, Yuya had enough of Sora's antics and challenged him to a Duel. After a good back and forth battle, Yuya won, and the situation quieted down. Unbeknownst to them, something was happening in the city. As someone was staring down at the LDS building, holding an LDS Badge.

Inside the building, Shingo Sawatari was facing Kakimoto, one of his goons, and attacked his "Power Dart Striker" with "Moebius the Frost Monarch" reducing his LP to 0.

\- "Your cards are ridiculously strong compared to ours, Shingo."  
\- "That's just not true. _I am_ ridicously strong compared to you. Being number #1 of the Traditional Course of LDS isn't easy, you know.  
\- "Yeah, that's why anyone from the other courses can beat you… or Yuya Sakaki"  
\- "WHAT DID YOU SAY ?"  
\- "And you frequently try to emulate him, ever since then."  
\- "Let's go to the warehouse area. You guys get me some food."  
\- "Okay, boss"

Shingo got to his feet and went to the old warehouse. Unbeknownst to him, he got followed to a warehouse by someone. As he was closing the door, that someone entered so when Shingo closed the door, he was facing that… guy ? Girl ? He couldn't tell, since he was cloaked. There was two people actually. One was wearing a white cloaked & was dressed as some kind of noble where the other was in all black.

\- "Who are you guys ?" Shingo asked.  
\- "Shut up, we ask the questions. Either you face me or my comrade here, and if we win, you answer all of our questions."  
\- "Seems like I got no choice. But I'll be warn you : I'm #1 of LDS Traditionnal Course !" he said, activating his duel disk. "Come at me, unknown duelists" !  
\- "You want to face us both ? You're crazy. Face him, kid"  
\- "As you wish, Mr. Arclight."

The guy in black activated his Duel Disk, and the duel started

 **DUEL – Turn 1  
SAWATARI : 4000 LP ; [0] = 5  
UNKNOWN : 4000 LP ; [0] = 5**

The Unknown Duelist took all 5 cards of his hand and Set them, before ending his turn. Shingo laughed, hoping it was some kind of joke.

\- "Since you control at least 2 Set Spells or Traps, I can special summon Escher the Frost Vassal. He's not going to stay for long, since I release him to Tribute Summon Mobius The Frost Monarch !"

Behind him appeared a massive monster, apparently made of ice appeared behind the confident Sawatari.

\- "As per Mobius effect, I destroy two of your precious cards, **_FREEZE BURST_** !"  
The leftmost cards disappeared, revealing two copies of the same cards.

The unknown duelist was still focused

Meanwhile, Yuzu was carrying bags of ice creams with Ayu. They had come to get it after she had asked if the boys wanted some.

\- "Those guys, if they wanted it that bad, they should have come with us…" Yuzu said  
\- "C'mon, Yuzu-onee-chan, or the ice will be thawed out when we arrive at You Show !"

But they weren't the only ones that were just out of the shop. They overheard Shingo's goons.

\- "What do you think Shingo has in store for Sakaki ?"  
\- "I don't care. We should hurry to the warehouse or he's gonna throw a tantrum at us for being late"  
\- "Yeah"

Yuzu made her mind and gave her bags to Ayu.

\- "Go back to YouShow, Ayu, I'll be taking care of that. Tell Yuya & Sora to go to the warehouses."  
\- "Right, Yuzu-onee-chan !"

Meanwhile, the Unknown duelist was in trouble. Shingo had activated Tribute Carnival, allowing him to Tribute Summon once again, and he had just tribute Moebius The Frost Monarch, to summon "Moebius the Mega Monarch", destroying his last Set cards.

\- "I'm sorry you were such an unworthy opponent, Mr Mystery. Go, Moebius the Mega Monarch, attack him with Imperial Charge !"

The unknown duelist was about to get hit… when he reacted, and quickly

\- "I activate my three "Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from the Graveyard !"  
\- "From the Graveyard ?"  
\- "Right… show them your fanservice, kid !"  
-" When I'm about to get hit by a direct attack, I can summon as many copies as possible from my graveyard ! And I summon 3 of them !"

Mr Mystery's monsters looked like ghastly knights on weird horses.

\- "No problem, I can just destroy one of them !" Sawatari retaliated.

One of the monsters disappeared

\- "When Shadow Veil is destroyed after being summoned as a monster, it is banished."  
\- "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Turn 3  
Unknown : 4000LP, [0] = 1  
Sawatari : 4000LP, [0] = 1

Mr Mystery just took a look at his card

\- "It's over. I'm not even going to need to use that card."  
\- "What do you mean ?"  
\- "I summon The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe, in attack mode"

Another ghastly monster, looking just like a dusty robe, appeared on the field, with its 800 attack points

\- "Is that supposed to be some kind of joke, mystery man ? This thing only has 800 ATK, and that's your strongest monster on the field. How do you hope to kill Moebius ?"  
\- "Just this way. I overlay my two level four Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil and construct the Overlay Network !"

The two Shadow Veil became balls of purplish lights, before going into the portal appearing in front of Mr Mystery

"From the depths of the purgatory, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs ! Now, descend ! XYZ SUMMON !"

\- "An Xyz User ? That's not from LDS Xyz Course ?"

A sleak, pitch-black dragon appeared out of the vortex of light and two balls of light appeared around him. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon !"

\- "Now, before I finish you, Mr Arclight has questions for you. How you lose will depend on that." Mr Mystery said  
\- "You are a Leo Duel School student, right ? What are your relations with Duel Academy ?"  
\- "Duel Academy ? What the hell are you blabbering about ? I don't…" Shingo started  
\- "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME ! We know for a fact Leo Corporation owns your school, and its president is none other than the head teacher's own son !"  
\- "I honestly don't know what you're blabbering about"  
\- "BOSS !"

Shingo's goons were back. "Mr Arclight" turned to them.

\- "I'm no scientist like my older brother, or the kind to trust people like my younger one, but I'll say he says the truth. He doesn't know a thing about Academia. You don't need to go full power on him. Don't use Chaos."  
\- "Understood."  
\- "Your dragon can't kill Moebius."  
\- " _Yet._ I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect ! By using one overlay unit, I halve your monster's attack and I add the other to my monster's attack ! **_Treason Discharge !_**

One ball disappeared inside of Dark Rebellion's wings and sparks were flying from it, surrounding Moebius the Mega Monarch. Dark Rebellion made a triumphant growl, as if it was feeding of the energy from Moebius  
(Moebius : 2800 ATK = 1400 ATK  
Dark Rebellion : 2500 ATK = 3900)

\- "From what you were saying, I thought your aim was the One Turn Kill, but that's still not enough to do that."  
\- "I use Dark Rebellion second Overlay Unit, to use **_Treason Discharge_** again !"

The same thing occurred again, and Moebius lost all power to fight, seemingly.  
(Moebius : 1400ATK = 700 ATK  
Dark Rebellion : 3900 ATK = 4600 ATK)

\- "Still ain't enough, Mr Mystery."  
\- "I activate Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe's effect. By turning it into defense mode, I can give Dark Rebellion his ATK points until the end of this turn !"

(Dark Rebellion : 4600 ATK = 5400 ATK)

\- "Now, that should be enough. Go Dark Rebellion, **_Lightning Disobey of Rebellion_**!"  
\- "Not if I have something to say about it, Magic Cylinder !"  
\- "From my graveyard, I activate Phantom Spear, this card negates and destroys your trap, on top of dealing you 100 damage !"

Shingo's trap got destroyed. At that point, Yuzu arrived to the warehouse, and witness Dark Rebellion striking Moebius the Mega Monarch and throwing Shingo to the nearest wall

\- "That impact, it's not Solid Vision, then why ?" she mumbled.  
\- "We should get away, before getting into trouble. Your entry in the Maiami Championship depends on it. That was some nice fanservice, by the way. The Queen of Ice would be proud." the mysterious "Mr Arclight" said.  
\- "Who are you guys ?" Yuzu asked out of the blue. "Why would you do that to Sawatari ? Okay, he's a jerk, a third-rate duelist and a first-class idiot, but why ?"

Mystery Man look stepped into the light and removed his hood, revealing pale blue spiky hair, but most importantly…

\- "Ruri, how did you ?" he asked  
\- "What are you saying, Yuya ? And how did you dye your hair so fast ?" Yuzu said. Because the man had the same face. He had Yuya's face. just different hair.  
\- "Yuya ? Yuya Sakaki ? Ouch, my head." that was Sawatari, getting back to his feet.  
\- "Ruri, you have to go back with us !" Mystery man said  
\- "Come on, kid, we don't have time for that ! Plus, I'm pretty sure that's not her !" Mr Arclight said  
\- "I'm not Ruri ! And if you're not Yuya, who are…"

Yuzu's bracelet started to glow and the mysterious man disappeared. Mr Arclight left just as fast as Yuya appeared at a corner. He had his green and red hair back"

\- "Yuzu, what were you thinking ?" he asked, but looking at Yuzu's face. "Yuzu ? Yuzu ? Oi, did something happen ?!"  
\- "I'm not sure… I'm calling an ambulance for Sawatari."  
\- "Already did." Answered one of Shingo's goons. "Personally, I'm not sure it was you, Sakaki, but I'll advise you to lay low for a while. Just in case."  
\- "Thanks… and you are ?"  
\- "My name's Kakimoto. The boss don't like you, but if you're not responsible for those guys, I'll suggest you to lay low."  
\- "Thanks, Kakimoto. We are gonna do that."

As Yuya and Yuzu were running away, questions were rushing through the pinkette's mind. _What has just happened ? That guy had Yuya's face but it wasn't him ?_

* * *

As I said, pretty short one, with a small twist of my own. But I'm gonna get straight to the point : While some of those duels could do with an overhaul, I don't feel like writing any of the LDS vs You Show duels, or the Yuya 4-duel series. And I know I could use them to actually develop on how Heartland's fugitives will act differently since they are not alone.

What do you guys think ? Should I do quick work of those duels and actually develop more on the "Heartland Side story" ? Or can I skip all the way through Maiami Championship, where a lot (and I mean it) of things are going to get shuffle around ?  
Leave your answer in a review or a PM

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone ! It's been so long... but yeah, I finally finished that. Still not sure if I do Masumi/Yuzu and Yaiba/Gongenzaka. I'll probably do Yuya/Reiji tho, so they will at least get a mention. Not sure when the next chapter is coming.

 **Title : Dimension Dragons Wars**  
 **By : Luckash**  
 **Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or any of the previous series.**  
 **Part I : Standard Dimension**  
 **Chapter 5 : Fight in the Stars ! Xyz User, Hokuto Shijima**

* * *

A few days after the incident involving Shingo Sawatari, Henrietta Akaba, Chairwoman of Leo Corporation, was coming back to Maiami City. Nakajima was in charge of bringing her from the airport to the Leo Corporation building.

\- "Congrats on that new contract, Chairwoman. While you were away, there was some events that need discussing. We already took decisions regarding one of those."  
\- "Continue."  
\- "You remember the Pendulum Cards that Master Leo bestowed Yusho Sakaki, before both of them disappeared ? It would appear Yusho intended to give them to his son."  
\- "Leo did leave some cards for Reiji, but he started analysing them instead of using them. But that's besides the point. Anything else…"  
\- "There was an incident involving Shingo Sawatari. He was apparently attacked by someone that, according to witnesses, strongly ressembles Yuya Sakaki and uses Xyz Summoning"  
\- "And what does Reiji suggest we do about it ?"  
\- "Nothing. But Mr Sawatari, from Maiami City Council, want actions to be taken against Yuya Sakaki."  
\- "Where does that kid study"  
\- "Maiami City High School."  
\- "I mean, duel-wise."  
\- "You Show Duel School, which was founded by his father, and taken over by Shuzo Hiiragi after Yusho's disappearance, around the same timeframe Reiji-san took over Leo Corporation. And before you ask, from what we learned when Yuya Sakaki duelled in our Central Court, against the aforementioned Shingo Sawatari, he doesn't seem to know a thing about Xyz Summoning."  
\- "So, that's what we're doing…"

Two days after that, when Yuya, Yuzu and everyone were coming to You Show, they realised the school had guests. Shuzo Hiiragi was looking absolutely enraged to a woman, who was smirking to him.

\- " Mr Hiiragi, we have witnesses saying that Yuya Sakaki attacked someone from our school, and we demand the culprit to accept his punishment !"  
\- "But I told you Yuya wouldn't do such a thing !"

Yuya and Yuzu exchanged a look. Of course he didn't do it. It was this guy, "Mr Arclight" and his masked companion that did it. But apparently, that guy looked a lot like him.

\- "Listen, Mrs…" Yuya started  
\- "Akaba. I'm Akaba Henrietta, Chairwoman of Leo Duel School, and I won't let anyone harm my students. I guess you are Yuya Sakaki, right ?"  
\- "That's right, Mrs Akaba. I didn't attack Shingo. Among your witnesses, is there one of Shingo's… friend, I guess. Kakimoto ?"  
\- "No, this one didn't want to."  
\- "He told us that could happen. There was two unknown person. One of them is called "Mr Arclight". Find him, and you'll find who attacked Shingo."  
\- "And you really thing I'm going to believe that… Mr Arclight or one of his students would attack one of mine, as we had just granted their school entry into the Maiami Championship ?"  
\- "You did WHAT ?" Shuzo yelled  
\- "You heard me. But that's besides the point here. Let's make a deal. I, Henrietta Akaba of Leo Duel School, challenges You Show Duel School to an All or Nothing Match. The rules will be simple. 3 of your students will face 3 of mine. If you win, I'll let this slide and stay in the past. If I win, I'm granted ownership of You Show Duel School."  
\- "You can't do that !"  
\- "Not only I can, but I will. I'll incorporate Pendulum Summoning into the LDS Summoning Courses and with that, we are going to become the greatest school of Japan, no… of the WORLD !"  
\- "You're crazy… but I guess we don't have a choice." Shuzo said.

Yuzu was worriedly looking at her dad. It was true they didn't have a choice. Yuya was chosen to do the first duel against an LDS Student named Hokuto Shijima. Shuzo rapidly chose "Cosmo Sanctuary" as the Action Field, and activate it.

\- "Duelists locked in battle !" Hokuto started  
\- "Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters !" Yuya continued  
\- "They storm through this field !"  
\- "Behold ! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling !  
\- "ACTION…"  
\- "DUEL !"

 **DUEL  
HOKUTO SHIJIMA : 4000LP ; [0] = 5  
YUYA SAKAKI : 4000LP ; [0] = 5 **

**\- "** I'll leave the outsider to start" Yuya stated.  
\- "How cool from you. It won't change the fact you are going to lose. From my hand, I summon Constellar Algiedi in Attack mode ! Then, I use its effect to summon another Level 4 Constellar Monster, in the form of Constellar Kaus !"

From their vintage point, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka & Sora, along with Henrietta Akaba and the two other LDS students could see the two monsters.

\- "Two Level 4 Monsters… Let me guess, this guy is an Xyz Summoning user ?" Sora asked.  
\- "You guessed right, kid. Hokuto Shijima is an Xyz user. He's the #1 of the LDS Xyz Summoning Course." Answered one of the LDS Students, a girl with tanned skin. "Just so you know, he's on a whole other level than this idiot Shingo Sawatari. Which isn't an hard feat, to be honest."

Hokuto did let his fellow schoolmate finish her sentence.

\- "I am not done with preparations. I use the effect of Constellar Kaus ! Up to twice per turn, I can either increase or decrease the Level of 1 monster on the field. I choose to use this twice. Once on Kaus himself, and once on Algiedi, making both their Level 5"  
\- "Two Level 5 ?! That's not good…"  
\- "Now I use my Level 5 Consteller Algiedi & Kaus to construct the Overlay Network !"

The monsters transformed into little balls of yellow light going into a whirlwind of yellowish light.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth ! Xyz Summon ! Rank 5 ! Constellar Pleiades !"

This monster was knight-like, in white armor, and two orbs of light were gravitating around it.

\- "Rank ? It doesn't have a Level ?" It was Tatsuya, looking at the monster.  
\- "Nope. Xyz Monsters use two or more monsters of the same Level to summon a Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to the level of its materials."  
\- "And what are those two balls of light ?" Ayu asked, pointing at the orbs  
\- "Those are called Overlay Units, and are used as fuel for the Xyz Monster's effects."  
\- "What happens when an Xyz Monsters run out of them ?"  
\- "It can't use its effect. Simple. Doesn't mean it is not a threat. As you can see Pleiades here still bolsters 2500 ATK"

Hokuto was smiling. It was indeed correct. In more ways than one.

\- "Turn end. Let's see what you've got, kid."

Yuya drew a card. He was contemplating his hand : Stargazer, Timegazer, Sword Fish, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Revival… and Turn Toad.

\- " _Not the best start hand I got so far. I don't what his Xyz Monster does, might as well play safe… No Set spells or traps, good."_ Yuya thought before announcing aloud. "With the Scale 2 Performapal Turn Toad and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale !"

As it happened against Shingo, a small toad replaced Stargazer in the right scale as Timegazer and Turn Toad rose inside of 2 pillars of blueish light !

\- "Now I can summon monsters from level 3 to 7 ! Swing, pendulum of destiny ! Draw an arc of light across past and future… PENDULUM SUMMON !"

Only one pillar of reddish orange light burst from the portal of the pendulum, signalling the arrival of…

\- "The dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes ! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon !"  
\- "Before you continue with your turn, I activate Constellar Pleiades' effect ! By detaching an Overlay Unit from this card, I target one monster on the field, and send it back to his owner's hand ! Bye bye, Odd-Eyes !"

With a flash, Odd-Eyes disappeared and went back to Yuya's hand. Yuya set Performapal Revival on his field, with Sword Fish acting as his defense for now.

 _\- "Okay, so his monster has a bouncing effect. Not good. "_ Yuya thought for himself. He needed to find a way to avoid Pleiades' effect on Odd-Eyes during his next turn… " _Unless I can draw "him", I might be in for a tough one."  
_ \- "So the Pendulum genius has no way of beating me ? Too bad !"  
\- "I'm bidding my time, Shijima Hokuto. I know how to beat you."  
\- "Yeah, you're revealing that Xyz Dragon thingy out of nowhere and beating me…"  
\- "I didn't attack Shingo Sawatari. Turn end."  
\- "You didn't deny having an Xyz Dragon card, tho. DRAW ! Constellar Pleaides, attack that facedown monster !"

Sword Fish appears just in time to explode in tiny bits of data and disperse. Hokuto ended his turn here. Yuya drew a Spell and smirked.

\- "Magic card, activate, Spiral Flame Strike ! I can add a level 7 "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster to my hand !"  
\- "You have other ones ?"  
\- "And the one I choose to add is… Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon !"

The card slotted out of his Duel Disk

\- "Swing far, pendulum of destiny ! The link between present and future is now open ! I Pendulum summon !"

This time, 3 pillars of light appeared, signalled the arrival of…

\- "Stargazer Magician, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon !"  
\- "Constellar Pleiades effect's activate ! I send Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to your hand !"

Yuya took back his card before announcing  
\- At that timing, I choose to activate both my trap and Stargazer Magician effect ! Performapal Revival allows me to summon a "Performapal" Monster from my deck, and I choose a monster you people are not very familiar with… Performapal Trump Witch !"  
Then, using Stargazer's effect, I summon back my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon !"

\- "He has 2 Level 7 monsters… Hokuto is in deep trouble" the other guy from Leo Duel School said. His name was Yaiba Todo.  
\- "Do not worry, he has that card, remember ?" His friend said.

Yuya was now openly smirking.

\- "Now, I activate Performapal Trump Witch's effect : If I tribute her, I can add one "Fusion" or "Polymerization" card from my deck to my hand"

The black-skinned girl, Masumi, gasped as Yuya slotted a card out of his Duel Disk

\- "Did he just said "Polymerization" or "Fusion ?! He's a Fusion user ?!"  
\- "You said I didn't deny having an Xyz Dragon monster, Hokuto, correct ?" Yuya asked  
\- "Yes. Because indeed you didn't. Now, cut the act and summon him."  
\- "You're not worthy of him. But I'm gonna do everyone a favour… Using the level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Phantom Dragon, I build an overlay network !"

Everyone's eyes widened as the two dragons transformed into orbs of blueish purple light and went into the same portal Hokuto had summoned just minutes before

\- "Dragon with dichromatic eyes ! Now dwell into absolute zero and be reborn with a new power ! XYZ SUMMON ! Appear, Rank 7, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon !"

The dragon appeared, ressembling Odd-Eyes Dragon with an icy armor. His scales seemed to be made of icy blue sapphire.

\- "The monster that attacked that idiot Sawatari was a Rank 4… this one is a Rank 7…"  
\- "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, attack Constellar Pleiades !"

Hokuto had no choice but to run for an Action card, as Yuya was doing the same.

\- "Action Magic : Twinkle Comet ! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon loses 1000 ATK, and you lose 500 LP !"  
\- "Action Magic : Cosmic Arrow ! This cards negates an Action card, and destroys it !"  
\- "Action Magic : Evade ! Your attack is negated !"

Yuya just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care in the slightest.

\- "Not really a problem. I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect. I negate its own attack by detaching an Overlay Unit. Then I can summon an Odd-Eyes Monster from the Graveyard ! And I choose Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ! I set a card and end my turn"

Tatsuya wondered why Yuya didn't push his attack, but realised he might have another motive

\- Draw ! You surprised me with that Xyz Summon, Sakaki. Lets test your new confidence. I summon Constellar Sombre, in attack mode !

A new monster appeared. Yuya just smiled at Dipper.

\- "Now I can banish a "Constellar" Monster to add another one to my hand !"  
\- "Banish Algiedi to get Kaus back, I guess ?"  
\- "Exactly ! And as per Sombre's effect, I'm allowed an extra Normal Summon, which I use to Normal summon Kaus !

Constellar Kaus reappared on the field, and Yuya knew what was coming !

\- "Kaus' effect activates and raise its level and Sombre's to 5 !"  
\- "Then you overlay both to summon another copy of Pleaides ?"  
\- "Yes, but before that.."

Yuya raised an eyebrow

\- "Before ?"  
\- "I use the Rank 5 Constellar Pleiades and overlay !"  
\- "An Xyz Summon with an Xyz Monster as a Material ?"  
\- "Yes. It's called "Rank-Up", Yuya Sakaki ! Now, Rain down your dazzling light ! Rank-Up Xyz Change ! Rank 6, Constellar Ptolemy M7 !"

A dragon appeared instead of the warrior clad in Armor.

\- "Now, I use my level 5 Kaus and Sombre and OVERLAY !"

The two monsters transformed into orbs of lights and with a bolt of lightning, a new "Sacred Pleaides" appeared

\- "Light of the stars, descend again and shake this very earth ! Xyz Summon ! Rank 5 ! Constellar Pleiades !"

Yuya was absolutely unfazed by the fact Hokuto had replenish Pleiades Overlay Units, even if it was by summoning another copy on top of summoning another Xyz Monster.

\- "You must wait until next turn to use Ptolemy M7's effect, and I got an out to Pleiades already with Stargazer… what are you going to do, Shijima-kun ?!"  
\- "What I am gonna do ?! Beat you, that's what ! Ptolemy M7, attack his Phantom Dragon !  
\- "Absolute Dragon's effect activates ! I use an Overlay Unit to negate your attack is negated and I get to summon a monster from my Graveyard !  
\- "Constellar Pleiades' effect activates ! I use an overlay Unit to bounce back your Absolute Dragon to the Extra deck, thus you don't get the extra summon !"

Yuya smirked.

\- "That's what I was waiting for… SPELL CARD ACTIVATE ! Odd-Eyes Fusion ! Now, I can use two monsters from my hand or field to Fusion Summon an "Odd-Eyes" Monster from my Extra Deck ! I use Absolute Dragon and Phantom Dragon as the materials !"

The two dragons went swirling into a portal of light

\- "Dragons with dichromatic eyes ! Now unite as one and be reborn with a new power ! FUSION SUMMON ! Appear, Level 7, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon !"

A new dragon, green in scale this time, appeared on the field as Masumi was staring in awe…

\- "Xyz, now Fusion… Why isn't he in LDS ?"  
\- "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect activates ! When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can return one monster my opponents control to the hand ! Or in this case, to the Extra Deck ! VORTEX WARP ! I return Constellar Pleiades to the Extra Deck !"  
\- "I end my turn, at this moment, Constellar Ptolemy M7 restriction is lifted, and I can use its effect whenever I want."  
\- "My turn, I draw !"

Yuya looked at the card he drew, and sighed.

\- "You were a good opponent, Hokuto Shijima. You just weren't enough to beat me. I activate Magical Star Illusion ! When I control a "Stargazer Magician, my monster gains attack equal to the total Levels on the field. Stargazer is 5, and Vortex Dragon is 7, so that's 1200 for everyone ! At that timing, I activate Performapal Turn Toad effect and swap Stargazer attack and defense ! "

Stargazer Magician : 1200/2400 = 2400/1200 = 3600/1200  
Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon : 2500/3000 = 3700/3000

\- Constellar Ptolemy M7 effect activates ! I detach an overlay Unit to send Stargazer back to your hand, and negate your Magical Star Illusion !  
\- "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect activates ! By shuffling Performapal Trump Witch in my deck, I can negate your effect and destroy Constellar Ptolemy M7 !"

Hokuto gasped. He had fallen into a trap.

\- Now, Stargazer, Vortex… ATTACK ! Horoscope Cutter ! Spiral… Vortex Flame !

 **SHIJIMA HOKUTO –** **Life Points** : 0.

Yuya Sakaki wins.

The Solid Vision system shut off, leaving Masumi and Yaiba to get Hokuto back to Henrietta Akaba.

\- "Minor setback. Masumi, you're next"  
\- "Yes, Ma'am !"

* * *

In another place, Mr Arclight was meeting with someone else.

\- "Are you sure, Thomas ?"  
\- "As much as I could be. The boss of Leo Duel School is Leo Akaba's son. I can't tell if he knows what his father is scheming."  
\- "That's not good. We probably should tell The Queen of Ice about it ?! We might need to enter Maiami Championship ourselves."  
\- "Nah, the kids should be enough. Although one of us will have to be there."  
\- "Let's go back. The Seven Emperors are waiting for us"  
\- "Sure, Chris."

"Thomas" and "Chris" went into a portal and disappeared.


End file.
